Virginity, anyone?
by silverstarkakashi4eva
Summary: Wow, who would have thought offering up ones virginity would create so much tension. Too bad she had no choice. KakaSaku smut.


A/N: Well here's a little a little piece for all you smut fans. I tried to add a small plot, to give it some credulity. Might continue it later, might keep it at a one-shot. Don't know yet. I just wrote it to get my creative juices flowing. I have a few other stories I'm trying to finish.

XXXXXXXXX

Kakashi leaned against the door as he stared into the room, lazily watching Sakura as she paced along the floor. She didn't notice him at first, such were her nerves. It wasn't every day that you offered up your virginity after all, and she was starting to rethink her decision.

She didn't know whom they would choose, but she didn't really care. She loved them all equally, and knew that each of them would treat her with the utmost care. That didn't stop the bundle of nerves in her stomach from growing though.

"Sakura."

Sakura stopped abruptly, and whipped her head towards the door, feeling the butterflies in her stomach fluttering out of control. But just as quickly they died down when she realised it was only her sensei. She was so relieved she didn't notice the intense stare he was giving her, as he pondered what he would do to that innocent body in front of him during the next couple of hours.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.

"I was just about to ask you the same question. You look nervous, is anything wrong?" he replied.

He couldn't help but notice her slight blush, and thought it was rather cute. He realised he wanted to see it again, and decided to play with her a bit.

"Ah…I was just waiting for somebody actually," she said, her voice barely above a whisper, "so now is not really a good time."

In her current state of mind, she didn't think she was capable of a friendly conversation with her sensei, and decided to try and get rid of him quickly. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to get the hint.

"Oh, who were you waiting for?"

"Uumm, well, one of the boys I guess." she answered, going even redder

"Which particular boy may I ask? And why are you waiting for him. Is he going to give something to you?" he persisted in asking.

"Well, you see I uh, don't really know who. And umm, well it's more like I'm giving them something, you know." By now her face matched the colour of her hair. She just wanted him to leave as soon as possible.

Talking to your sensei about the fact that she was letting Naruto, Sasuke and Sai decide who was going to take her virginity was not on the top of her list of comfortable discussion topics. In fact it was probably on the bottom. She knew she was getting very flustered, and decided to turn around so Kakashi wouldn't notice.

"Umm, Kakashi-sensei, I really think you should-"

She was suddenly cut off as she felt strong arms encircling her waist, roughly pulling her against a warm hard chest. She felt the butterflies from earlier suddenly rear up, and her breath started to hitch.

"K-Kakashi-sensei," she stammered, "w-what are you doing." She felt his warm breath against her neck, barely inches from her ear.

"What in particular were you going to give them, Sakura?" Kakashi asked softly, sending shivers down her spine. The butterflies in her stomach suddenly changed into a warm tingling that started to creep down into that secret place between her legs.

She had no idea what was going on, or why he was acting like this. All she knew was that her sensei, her old, perverted, lazy sensei, was holding her like no other man had held her before. She knew it didn't feel bad, but she wasn't exactly comfortable with the whole situation.

"Please, sensei, I really wish you wouldn't…" she said, trying to push him away. But Kakashi wasn't having any of it, and only pulled her tighter against him.

"What's wrong Sakura, isn't this what you wanted." Kakashi murmured into her ear.

"What, I…" she stammered, before realisation dawned on her. "They chose you!" she squeaked in mortification.

"No. They didn't choose me. I chose myself. There's no way I would ever let another man touch you, Sakura."

The way he said her name made her whole body tingle in a most unexpected way. But still, this was her sensei touching her like this.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are you saying. I-I don't understand. I don't think I-"

She stopped abruptly, and stiffened, as she felt something thick and hard against her back.

"Oh god, Sakura, I want you so much, you have no idea." He told her, needing her to believe him. "But I knew I couldn't do anything, you were too young, too innocent, my fucking student."

He turned her around quickly, holding her face up to his, forcing her to look into her eyes.

"But now you come down and start offering up your virginity. I mean shit Sakura, what the hell were you thinking."

At this point Sakura had no idea what she was thinking, then or now. All she could think about was the building pressure she felt in her groin as she listened to his words.

Suddenly he moved away from her, and she was left feeling a bit lost, almost empty. She had never considered Kakashi-sensei this way. She had never really considered any boy this way.

Sure she had always thought she was in love with Sasuke, but she had never thought of it in a physical sense. She was too young back then anyway, and as she had grown older she realised that it was just a schoolgirl crush after all, and not the all-consuming eternal love she had always believed. Since then she hadn't really thought of any boy that way.

Even if she had, she doubted that anything could have arisen out of it, considering she had three of the strongest shinobi in the village as her teammates, who also just happened to be the three most protective males in the village.

If any male appeared to even look at her in the wrong way, there was hell to pay. She also happened to have the Hatake Kakashi, ninja of a 1000 jutsu as her sensei, not that she would ever have thought he would be concerned with her love life. That thought however was completely thrown out the window, she realised, as she looked at the very male figure in front of her.

He stood rigid, breathing heavily as he looked at her as if undressing her with her eyes. She unconsciously tried to cover herself, then realised how foolish she was being when she found herself fully clothed.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I know this is your first time, and I want to make this special for you. But I've wanted this for a long time. I've always restrained myself before, knowing that I could never have you that way. But there is no way I can just sit back and let another man take you, let him touch you in places that I want only me to touch. I know I'm being selfish, but shit Sakura, I'm not perfect."

It was so rare for her to witness such emotion from him. He had always been cool and aloof, hiding his expressions behind that damn mask of his.

Only in battle had she seen any emotion, and that was only anger or shock.

Never had she expected to see him like this. He looked almost vulnerable, the way he was standing there, pleading with his eyes. Although she had no experience of this manner with boys, she could clearly see the lust he had for her.

And his words, she had to admit, they were doing crazy things to her body. It wasn't like she didn't know what things men and women got up to. Having Ino as a best friend definitely kept her informed.

"Sakura, come here."

Sakura looked up from her musings to glance at Kakashi. He seemed to have his emotions back under control, and was standing in his usual slouched position, hands in pockets. But Sakura could see his chest rising faster than usual, his body still slightly tensed.

Sakura didn't think it would be a good idea to disobey him, not with the mood he was in right now. She could see the burning intensity in his eye, and knew he was just barely under control. But she still tried to resist.

What he wanted from her, she didn't know if she could give. One of her team-mates, she could of handled. But not her sensei. The way he was looking at her was practically predatory, and at the moment she knew just how an antelope would feel looking into the eyes of a hungry tiger.

And he was her sensei, it just wasn't allowed.

"I can't, we're not allowed." she pleaded with him.

"I wasn't asking Sakura."

She whimpered.

"Kakashi-sensei, please. I don't think this is a good idea anymore. I think I should go now. I'm sorry."

She turned to flee, but she should have known better than turning her back on her enemy. Before she even took two steps he was upon her, pressing her front into the door, his strong hands holding her arms behind her back.

She felt as he leaned into her, his body as solid as a rock, his masked cheek pressed against the back of her head. She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear.

"Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that. You have no reason to be scared."  
"No reason to be scared?" she screeched, her legendary temper finally making itself present, "I'm only being held forcibly against a door by some pervert who apparently wants to fuck my brains out. Why the hell shouldn't I be scared?"

"You asked me to."

"No I didn't. I asked Naruto or Sai or Sasuke to. Not you. I didn't even consider you, pervert."

"Sakura, you really shouldn't be trying to anger the man that's holding you captive. I thought I trained you better than that." He said, his hard tone belying his rising anger.

"You hardly taught me anything. You were a crap teacher." She sneered.

He pushed into her harder, forcing the wind out of her.

"Careful, Sakura."

"Or what," she wheezed, "you'll rape me?"

He stilled behind her, before she suddenly felt herself falling to the floor as he abruptly let her go.

"I…fuck." He swore, before turning away from her, idly running one of his hands through his messy hair.

Sakura watched wearily, waiting for him to make his next move. At the moment she really didn't know how she felt. She was angry of course, that he thought he could just waltz in here and tell her to have sex with him. She was also a little scared, this man in front of her oozing raw masculinity, his anger something she had never faced before. And the thing was, she could still feel that little tingle in her belly, in response to it.

Kakashi was all man, and despite how much she wished she didn't, she could not help but wonder what it would feel like to be completely dominated by him. Bad thoughts, bad thoughts. She tried to shake them out of her head but was distracted as Kakashi turned around again to face her. His face was back to its emotionless state.

"I'm not going to rape you Sakura. Don't you ever think that." he said, his voice deceivingly bland. "But I will make love to you. That is what you wanted, and that is what I will do."

"But what if I don't want that anymore?" she replied wearily. She was so tired now, her emotions spent, ever since she had that meeting with the hokage yesterday. "Sensei, what I want is for you to leave. I…I don't want you that way. I don't think of you that way. I can't."

"But you think of your team-mates that way?" he again questioned blankly.

"I…yes. No. I don't know. Are they still downstairs?"

"…Why?"

She sighed. "I really think it would just be best if you go."

"And when I go, you will go downstairs and ask one of them to come up here and fuck you? Or maybe all three of them together? Is that what you would like?"

"Of course that's not what I would bloody like. Do you think I want any of this? Do you think I'm some slut that will take any guy that offers?"

He stared at her for a moment, analysing her words, before moving to crouch down in front of her. He gently moved his hand up to brush away the hair from her face, but she flinched away. He sighed, and sat down beside her.

"Then why are you doing this Sakura?" he asked softly.

That was one question she didn't want to answer, and she knew that she could not let him know the truth behind her actions. This was her secret. She tried to think of a lie.

"I guess I'm just sick of being alone. I'm nearly 18 sensei, and I haven't even been kissed by a guy. And the way the boys act, it's not likely I ever will. So I just thought, if they're not gonna let me experience stuff with other guys, then I will just have to experience it with one of them."

He looked at her for a long time, his one eye holding an emotion she had never seen before. Then he reached out, pulling her over to sit between his legs. He could feel how tense she was, not relaxing into his hold. He didn't try to touch her, just held her against him, his head resting on her shoulder.

"You're not the only one that's lonely, Sakura." He murmured, and she had couldn't think of anything to say.

They stayed like that for some time, before she finally whispered to him, "You're not going to let me be with one of the boys are you."

"No."

"You're being very selfish."

"Yes."

"Sensei, can't you understand how scared I am of you."

"…Why?"

"Well first of all, you're my sensei, someone who I've looked up to for so long. You're like a father to me." She felt him stir behind her, and tried to correct herself. "Not that I've ever thought of you as my father, it's just, I've never thought of you…like this, sexually. Thinking of you and sex is just weird. And then you're so much older than me, and so much more experienced, which is scary in its own right."

He was silent for a long time, trying to understand her words, even though they pained him.

"Sakura, we don't have to do this tonight. There is no rush."

No. She couldn't wait. It had to be tonight. Even though she really didn't want to. But she wasn't given a choice.

"No, Kakashi-sensei. It has to happen tonight. I won't have the courage to do this another night."

"If I were a better man, I would leave. I know that's what you want. But I can't, it's too much. I want you so much Sakura."

As he spoke, she felt his hands tighten around her, before he slowly began to move one towards the hem of her shirt. He didn't do anything, just let his fingers gently rub the exposed skin on her hip in a soothing manner.

She had the feeling it was more to soothe him than her. She felt him sigh into her neck, and felt his masked lips scatter soft kisses along her shoulder, as he softly murmured her name.

Eventually his movements got bolder, the hand on her hip moving down to play with the top of her skirt before moving back up to caress her waist beneath her top. His other hand moved around to her back and fisted her shirt, bunching it to reveal the pale skin of her lower back.

His head moved down, his lips ghosting over the new skin exposed to him. Sakura shivered, his kisses so light and ticklish, yet totally erotic at the same time.

Her breath was shallow, as she felt him kiss his way up her spine, her shirt being pulled upwards to accompany him, until he reached the nape of her neck.

The hand on her waist moved up, travelling up her side, before brushing the side of her breasts. He didn't linger however, as his hand continued to her shoulder before running down her arm, pushing it above her head.

She understood what he wanted and complied, lifting both of her arms so he could slip her shirt off.

Kakashi wasted no time in exploring her body, something he had dreamed of for so long. Down her strong arms, over her flat stomach and around to her soft back, nothing was left out. He ran his fingers under her bra straps, gently sliding them down her arms, tenderly kissing the skin he exposed along the way. Without her noticing he slid his mask down, not wanting anything to come between himself and her soft skin.

"Is this alright?" he asked her softly, and she could feel his lips mouth the words against her skin.

"Yes." She breathed back.

Gently he shifted her, so now she was facing half towards him.

"And this?" he questioned, as he leisurely kissed his way across her shoulder, then onto her collar bone.

"Oh yes."

He kept going, making his way towards her breasts, over her black lacy bra. She had dressed for the occasion, he noticed.

"And this?"

"Yes, that's alright too." She whispered, anything to make sure he continued. The way he was making her feel was quickly driving her towards letting go of all her previous inhibitions towards him.

Kakashi had no intentions of stopping. He moved his arms up to the sides of her bra, and gently dragged it down, so her small breasts were now bare for his touches.

He ran his tongue down the valley between her boobs, eliciting a sigh from the shivering girl. But he wanted more.

He moved his tongue upwards, finally tasting her pert nipple, which he had so long yearned for. He moved his hand to play with her other breast, tweaking her nipple between his fingers, alternating between rough and gentle.

Her sighs became heavier, her breathing erratic, and he could feel her heartbeat fluttering rapidly in her chest.

She didn't know it, but seeing her like this made him more turned on then he'd ever been before. He stopped for a minute, just to savour the way she looked in this moment.

Sakura opened her eyes again, looking down at her sensei to see why he had paused in his ministrations. He was staring right back at her, her left nipple still in his mouth. It was so embarrassing, yet at the same time the sight made a gush of liquid emit between her legs.

He smirked at her, which flustered her all over again.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, afraid she'd done something she wasn't supposed to and made him stop.

"Nothing. You're just so beautiful." he replied, before releasing her breast, and coming up to kiss her face. On the forehead, and on each cheek, and on her nose, and her eyes.

"So beautiful." He whispered once more, before finally his lips met hers.

Sakura had never been kissed before. It was…nice. She pressed her lips against his, holding them there, before her patience left her. She wanted more.

Slowly, she opened her mouth, nibbling gently on his lower lip. Kakashi responded accordingly, before reaching his tongue out and running it against her lips.

Shyly, Sakura opened her mouth more, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, before caressing it with her own.

They stayed like that for a long time, slowly exploring and learning each other.

Without warning Kakashi shifted, bringing his arms around her and pulling her flush onto his lap.

Sakura gasped, surprised at this change of position, but Kakashi wouldn't let her go. His kisses became more passionate, forcing her to comply with him. Sakura did so readily, her blood setting on fire with each brush of his tongue.

Finally he released her, moving his head back so he could look into her eyes.

"Sakura, if you want me to stop here. I will. But if we continue, you have to be all in. Can you do that?" he asked her, although she could see it was a struggle.

Sakura stared back, the desire in his eyes so apparent, his breath heavy with lust. As she was sure her own was.

In all honesty, she wasn't ready. Not for that final step. But that didn't matter anymore. It was going to happen wether she was ready or not. The least she could do was have a man of her own choosing the first time.

"Yes Kakashi. Yes." She replied.

Kakashi smiled, closing his eyes briefly, before looking back at her.

"You won't regret it." He whispered.

I hope not, she thought

Suddenly he picked her up, carrying her to the bed that was all but forgotten previously. He crawled over to the headboard and sat against it, unbuttoning his shirt as he did so. Next he dragged Sakura back over, sitting her on his lap again, but facing away from him.

Idly, he began to run his hands up and down her stomach, and over her breasts. He didn't linger anywhere, his touches so light they were almost ticklish. Her body began to relax, as she realised that Kakashi was just trying to settle her nerves. But with each repetition her tension slowly increased again, her arousal rising, the anticipation torturing her. As his hands once more travelled over her sensitive breasts, she finally grabbed his wrist stopping them from moving away.

"Please," she whimpered, "touch me here."

She felt his slight chuckle in his chest through her back.

"Uh-uh Sakura. We're doing this my way." He smirked back at her.

Slowly he began to nibble his way up her neck, his hands continuing their previous movements regardless of her strong grip. Despite his words, she could feel his hands beginning to caress her more firmly, spending longer and longer on her soft mounds, although never quite touching her now rigid nipples.

But just when she was about to protest again, he made his move. Without warning his hands came up, a nipple in each of his hand, squeezing and pinching them roughly, rolling them between each finger. Her back arched at the sensation, half pain, half immeasurable pleasure.

"Ohh, Kakashi-sensei. Ohhh…oh please" She moaned out, not able to keep silent any longer.

He didn't say a word to her, continuing to tweak her nipples harshly. She felt his teeth on her neck, as he bit into her skin, hard enough to leave a bruise, though only adding to the rush of sensations she was currently enduring.

Sakura began to wriggle, the feeling getting too much for her, when suddenly she felt a long hard object pushed against her bottom. Without thinking, she wriggled harder, rubbing her backside against it, feeling it grow larger.

This finally brought a verbal response from the man behind her, as he growled into her ear. Sakura only rubbed harder, reaching for something, though she didn't know what just yet.

But Kakashi was having none of that. He grabbed her tightly around the middle, pinning her arms to her side, halting all movement.

"Shh Sakura, you're not ready for that yet. Soon, I promise." he whispered, his voice husky with need. He took a moment to compose himself, not wanting to shoot off before he even entered her.

Eventually when he was under control, he lightened his grip on her, one hand trailing down her stomach to play with the hem of her skirt.

"I have to make sure you're wet first."

Kakashi looked down her body from over her shoulder, captivated by the way her breasts moved as she breathed, accompanied by her tiny whimpers. But he soon disregarded this as he looked down further, to where her skirt was bunched around her hips. He could clearly see her panties from here, and the big wet spot in their centre. Again he chuckled.

"Looks like it won't take too long."

Sakura opened her eyes, trying to understand his words, but was stopped short as she looked down also.

"I don't…I don't know…what you mean…sensei." she panted, her gaze now transfixed on the fingers that were now travelling dangerously close to her throbbing centre.

"This is what I mean Sakura." He replied, before finally letting his fingers touch her, running up and down her dripping panties, applying firm pressure. "This is what happens when you get aroused. It's to make it easier when I slide my cock inside of you. Otherwise it would hurt."

But Sakura wasn't listening anymore. All she could hear was her own fluttering heartbeat as Kakashi continued running his two fingers over her panty clad folds. Soon even this wasn't enough for her, and she started to gyrate her pelvis into his hand, silently asking for more.

Kakashi could only oblige, as he drew the edge of her underwear aside, his fingers now on her bare flesh. God she was hot, burning even. And already so wet. But he wanted more, wanted her juices flowing before he eventually penetrated her.

Suddenly he moved one of his fingers to her entrance, and slowly pushed in. By the heavens, she was so tight. Kakashi set up a strong pace, not too fast but going deep and hard with every finger thrust.

"Oh god, oh god…" he heard Sakura moaning in front of him, as she arched her back at this newest sensation she was now experiencing

When Kakashi added a second finger, it only got better. She felt so full, so ready to burst, but her body wasn't accommodating her. She could feel it coming, that sense of upcoming liberation, but she still wasn't quite there.

"More, please Kakashi. I need something…anything. Help me." She cried out, her body begging for release.

Kakashi listened to her pleas, loving every noise she made. His own senses were mesmerised by the sight before him, watching his glistening fingers plunge in and out of her tight hole, and the wet sounds accompanying each thrust.

His erection was now starting to ache, just begging to be buried deep inside of her. It was time, he thought.

Not halting his previous actions, Kakashi moved his thumb upwards moving it around in her folds until he felt what he was seeking, her clitoris. He could tell he had found it by the increase of her moans, if that was even possible.

Quickly he moved his thumb around, circling her button over and over before pressing firmly down on it.

At that precise moment, Sakura's body went into sensory overload, her body finally receiving what it needed so badly. The world crashed around her, but she didn't care, as long as she kept feeling what she was feeling.

This is lovely. Why didn't I do this sooner, was all she could think, before thinking became too hard.

She was finally brought out of this fantasy world as she felt her body being shifted. The solid wall behind her moved away, before coming up in front of her, climbing on top of her body which was now lying flush against the bed.

Hazily she looked up, staring into his mismatched eyes. She smiled shyly at him, her high beginning to recede. She wasn't given much time to think about that though, as he lined himself up with her and thrusted, sinking deep inside.

Sakura wasn't ready for the pain. It felt like she was about to tear down there. Grimly she fisted her hands into the sheets and squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain to cease as Kakashi slowly moved inside of her. She was determined not to cry out.

Kakashi looked down at her, her face screwed up in pain. He didn't like hurting her, but knew it was just a part of losing her virginity.

"Sakura, open your eyes." He ordered her, needing for Sakura to come back and join him in this experience. She didn't respond however, only continuing to lie back in silence

"Look at me godammit." He commanded her, as his thrusts increased their tempo. He reached down between them, again to touch that magic button of hers. He played with it relentlessly, waiting for her to respond

Slowly her eyes cracked open, getting caught up in his intense gaze, as the first sign of pleasure began to flood her body again.

Oh.

Oh my.

Kakashi could clearly sense as her pain was replaced by pleasure, feeling her whole body relaxed around him.

Her hands unclenched from the sheets below, finding a new anchor by grabbing onto his arms placed on either side of her. Slowly she moved them upwards, before wrapping them around his back. She felt his muscles rippling beneath her fingers with every stroke he made inside of her body. Gradually the pleasure spread, the fire she felt in her core scattering to the rest of her.

Suddenly he increased his tempo, delving deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust, touching that little spot.

"Ah, ah, ahhhh…Kakashi, oh god." She moaned, pulling on his back, trying to drag him down to lay upon her, needing to feel his weight on her, anchoring her. Kakashi relented, falling down, before snaking his arms underneath her back, gripping her shoulders forcefully.

With this new leverage he pounded into her relentlessly, driving back and forth, back and forth. He could hear the squelching their bodies made as they met, flesh on flesh, only adding to his arousal.

He couldn't last much longer, he realised. But he wouldn't give in, not yet, not until she came once more

"Put your legs around me." he commanded gruffly, his voice rough with lust. Somehow, through the fog of pleasure, Sakura heard him and raised her legs, wrapping them around his back. She didn't think it was possible, but from this new angle the sensations only increased.

After another minute of this sweet torture, it all became too much for her. The little ball of pleasure that was growing deep inside her stomach exploded, showering her entire body in bliss. Though she wasn't aware of it, she screamed out Kakashi's name, tightening her hold of him.

Kakashi felt her orgasm, her tight walls clamping down on him, triggering his own.

"Fuuuuck." He snarled, before giving in, releasing his seed deep inside of her. He ground his hips into hers, riding it out until every drop was spent.

Only then did he fully relax his body, collapsing his full weight on top of her small figure, his head in the crook of her neck.

They lay like that for minutes, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal. Finally Kakashi raised his head, staring down into her flushed face. He leant down and kissed her again, before touching his forehead to hers.

"So, how was it?" he asked her with a cheeky smile.

"Mmm, above average I guess, maybe 7 out of 10." She responded back, not wanting to expand his ego any more than necessary. Kakashi growled then moved one of his arms out from underneath her, raising it to spank her thigh that was still wrapped around his torso.

Ignoring her indignation he flopped back down, his energy spent.

"You don't mind if I sleep like this tonight do you. I sort of can't move." He said lazily.

"But the lights are still on."

"It's alright. Give me an hour and I'm sure we'll be busy again. I'll turn them off then."

Sakura only nodded, and watched tenderly as Kakashi fell asleep on top of her. She was glad that she gave into him in the end. She just wished it could have been for a different reason.

XXXXXXXXX


End file.
